Royal Castle
The Castle is the home of Prince Charming and Snow White. It is built on a small island in a lake linked to the shore by a narrow bridge. It is where Snow White and Prince Charming married and also the birthplace of Emma Swan. History The Castle originally belonged to King George, who lived there with his son Prince James. After the latter's death by the hands of Behemoth, King George tributes honour to the prince, who is not actually his son. To conceal James' death from King Midas not to lose the deal they struck earlier, he summons Rumplestiltskin there, asking him to bring his son back to life. As this is impossible, Rumplestiltskin promises him he would bring him James' twin in exchange for the whereabouts of the Fairy Godmother. Later, it is there that King Midas receives the dragon's head and gives Princess Abigail offer her hand in marriage to Charming; King George threatens Charming into accepting the marriage. "("The Shepherd") Days after, King George discovers Prince Charming is in love with another woman and tells him he must forget her. Charming writes to Snow Whiteinsteadaskingher for a meeting. She sneaks into the Castle to tell Charming about her feelings by pretending to bring flowers for the wedding, but when she reaches his room she is arrested and imprisoned by the guards. The nearby cell hosts Grumpy, one of the seven dwarves, who tells her about his story before being rescued by Stealthy. They free Snow as well, but as they try to escape, they part ways and Stealthy is killed. Grumpy is rescued by Snow, who threatens to set the castle afire. The dwarf is let go and she is brought to King George, who has found Charming's letter to Snow and threatens her to kill him unless she goes to him and tells him she does not love him. She does so, breaking his heart and leaving the Castle heartbroken in return. (7:15 A.M.") After Charming escapes to look for Snow and is captured and brought back to the Castle, King George tries to have him behaded, but Queen Regina stops him and asks to be given the Prince in exchange for gold and the promise he would suffer by being the cause of Snow White's demise, to which King George Agrees. Not knowing Charming has already been taken to the Dark Palace, Snow White, the Seven Dwarves, Red Riding Hood and Widow Lucas invade the Castle with the aid of the Fairies led by the Blue Fairy, who owes Grumpy a favour. Snow makes her way to the dungeons to free Charming, but he is shown only through a mirror and explains what the Queen has done. Then, Regina appears in the mirror to ask Snow for a parley, to wich Snow agrees. Later, Snow sets down her weapons despite her comrades' pleas against seeing Regina. She thanks them but knows it's best for her to do this alone, then leaves. ("An Apple Red as Blood") After being awoken by Prince Charming's True Love's Kiss, Snow walks with him by the shore of the lake. She tells him that they have to "take back the kingdom" while looking at the castle in the distance. ("A Land Without Magic") During the subsequent battles, Snow is abducted by Sir Lancelot and taken to the Castle, when the King gives her some poisoned water to drink, which curses her to be barren forever as a retaliation against Charming. ("Lady of the Lake") At some point, Snow and Charming manage to take the Castle back, as their wedding and the Evil Queen's threat with the Dark Curse take place there. Months later, while Snow White is pregnant, Prince Charming organizes a war council to discuss about the crisis. The Blue Fairy informs them abot the magic tree who can protect one (actually two) from the Curse and Geppetto agrees to turning the tree into a magic wardrobe. While the Dark Curse is being unleashed, Snow White gives birth to Emma and Geppetto, disagreewing with the Blue Fairy and Jiminy Cricket, sends Pinoccho to our world through the wardrobe. Queen Regina's men invade the castle and Prince Charming fights his way to the nursery with baby Emma to put her in the wardrobe. The baby disappears seconds before Snow White and Regina enter the room, which starts to crumble as the curse sucks all of them into Storybrooke. ("Pilot", "The Thing You Love Most, The Stranger) When Mary Margaret and Emma go bak to Fairytale Land through the Mad Hatter's hat, Mary Margaret insists that they go to the Castle because it contains a portal, namely the wardrobe. They are escorted by Mulan and joined by Princess Aurora. When the four of them arrive to the hill above the lake, they see the Castle in ruins under the moonlight. Mary Margaret and Emma enter the crumbled nursery. While Emma is amazed by how it looks exactly like Henry's book and Mary Margaret is nostalgic and saddened by how she did not get the chance to raise Emma there, Sir Lancelot suddenly appears telling them he has followed them becaus of a previous ogre attack. Lancelot tells them that the wardrobe's magic can be recharged and it can bring them back to Prince Carming and Henry, which warns Mary Margaret against the knight. Lancelot turns into Cora, who reveals it's been herself all along and fights against Mary Margaret and Emma gaining the upper hand. Emma tries to set the wardrobe afire and when Cora redirects the fire against her, she is saved by Mulan. Cora disappears and Mulan leaves to join Aurora. Mary Margaret and Emma do the same, but not before a short and emotional talk about their difficult relationship. After Mary Margaret leaves the nursery silently crying for not raising Emma there, Cora appears to collect the ashes of the charred wardrobe.("Lady of the Lake") Appearances fr:Palais royal